


Wealthy

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Era, Comfort/Angst, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fix-It of Sorts, Growing Old Together, Harry Potter Epilogue Compliant, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, Moving In Together, Poor Life Choices, Post-Divorce, Professor Harry Potter, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Harry's stomach feels like dissolving into hundreds of winged keys, all colliding inside him.





	Wealthy

**Author's Note:**

> MMM HAVEN'T THOUGHT ABOUT DRARRY IN A WHILE FEELS GOOD FEELS ORGANIC drarry was actually my very first smut fic I ever read (I think I was like 13-14) and for some reason I just still am infatuated with this ship ahahaha well thanks for reading and any comments/thoughts are loved! :) Even a one-word comment is gonna be thanked!

 

014\. Wealthy

*

Harry's stomach feels like dissolving into hundreds of winged keys, all colliding inside him.

There's little doubt in his mind — Draco has gone completely mental after running out on his parents. "It's nothing like Malfoy Manor, but it'll do for now," the other man informs Harry, planting his hands on his hips and gazing around thoughtfully.

"You are aware that there's no running water, yeah?" Harry announces, shrugging off his bags and wincing at how the floor _groans_ in protest. "And we will be living right on Diagon Alley…"

Draco frowns at this. He dusts off his fine, silken overcoat primly and grabs underneath Harry's chin, tilting his face up with the lightest touch.

"You being a _tosspot_ is not appreciated right now."

His lips perk up reluctantly when Harry chuckles and steps in, closing the distance to kiss him. "I lived in an _actual_ closet under the stairs for years, trust me… this feels just as good as a manor."

"I wouldn't go _that_ far," Draco mutters, shucking off his things and waiting for Harry to do the same.

They've had years to fight at Hogwarts, and shag, and fight, and fight again while shagging — with his old age approaching, Harry wonders why it took so _long_ , to recognise how he felt for Draco. A hideously _romantic_ and blood-pounding fondness.

"Are you heading to the train with the kids?"

"Ginny will see them off," Harry says, flopping on the edge of the old, moldy cot and pulling Draco around the waist until he's clumsily on his lap. "We're all still… trying to figure out the divorce… Lily and Albus seem alright now, but James has been _acting_ _out_ while I'm teaching lessons…"

"He'll come round, you'll see," Draco insists quietly, adjusting Harry's round glasses, combing his fingers through Harry's dark, untidy hair. "Scorpius was the same with me and his mother… try to remember… we're not _bad_ parents, Potter."

" _We're not bad parents, Potter,_ " Harry repeats to himself, slipping off his eyeglasses and burying his face insistently into Draco's side, nuzzling.

He hopes so.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
